Welcome The New Year
by yeesheng4
Summary: Is a New Year, Sam would be alone to attend Casper High, nobody with her. Jazz will attend the university. Danny and Tucker had got the new life, just one thing is Jazz and Sam never give up to convince/advise Danny back to their side, even Jazz and Sam had loss Tucker, but they meant absolutely can't lose Danny.


Welcome The New Year

This story will follow as **'Christmas Day, Christmas Spirit.'** The characters always appear. The time will follow as 5 days later.

Friday, Amity Park – Morning

Fenton Works

Sam comes to find Jazz. For Jack and Maddie, now they are using the computer to find the suitable job for them, because in newspaper couldn't find it. Jazz and Sam in kitchen, Jazz is eating the breakfast and Sam just eat enough for little. And Sam says

Sam: Next Tuesday will be day opening school. Jazz, when we flight to Missouri find Danny?

Jazz: I don't know, maybe at January 6th. After school, we quickly to airport, that time we go, maybe Saturday and Sunday we'll back.

Sam: Anyway we absolutely cannot let Danny stay with that foxy and her family long time, more long time Danny will more trust of them.

Jazz: Just rest assured. Danny with you experience so much, that foxy just with Danny met each other few days, how could possible Danny loves that foxy, must be that foxy is in using Danny.

Sam: Just quickly. Now my mom dad help me find another boyfriend to replace Danny, and mom dad said that man older than me five years.

Jazz: Anyway we will make Danny back to his mind, back as your boyfriend. Tucker already left, we can't lose Danny.

Sam: Yeah, even just four to three, we still can be best status, maybe we can call Valerie join us.

Then Jazz and Sam are continue to chatting.

St. Louis, MO – Afternoon

Last 2 days, Bishop with Peterson came back to St. Louis for New Year. And yesterday, Lance and Candace brought all of them to tombstone of their father(Parents), grandfather(Siblings) for visit. Although Wendy blamed her father disallowed her marry with Tony, which at last Wendy still married with Tony, but Wendy still loves her father. Everyone went to visit, except Phoebe, Philip, Scarlet and Scott. For Phoebe and Philip, at that time them both were sleeping, as for Scarlet and Scott them both just bored.

Peterson parent home

Danny, Danielle, Fiona and Hillary already went to Foley's home to meet with Tucker, also Britney already went to mall(Market Mall) meet with Elsa. And now Phoebe and Philip are still sleeping in Scarlet and Scott room, as for Scarlet and Scott, them both are just boring inside the room and playing with each other but no fun. Leighton, Hill, Alice, Logan and Aaron are in neighbor Watson-Carpenter home. Watson-Carpenter family at home, Theodore and Cathy also with, they are chatting with Watson-Carpenter elders. Gillian said Alice and Aaron so cute, and Trina sees her mom is touching Alice and Aaron head, so Trina jealous, and she comes out from her baby house and she is crawling to Gillian side, and not let go her mom. Lance and Candace with Tony and Wendy in living room, Lance is speaking about their father to Tony and especially Wendy know, while Candace already knew before. Britton, Jacoby and Jen are in room of Jacoby, they are chatting also worrying on Britney, because after Christmas, Britney was vomiting so much time until now still isn't stop. And Jen said

Jen: That time I thought Britney just felt them four urinated and defecated so smelly, so she was just went to vomiting. But until now Britney still feel so uncomfortable, I'm so worry about her.

Britton: I'm also worrying. But usually she diet was no problem, and impossible we ill, because dad mom told us we're healthy. Except Phoebe and Philip, before always just milk powder, and now eat and drink also always cry loudly.

Jacoby: For Scarlet and Scott, we really despair. We're Christmas, and them both with Phoebe and Philip to urinate and stool in room, and still urinate and stool on the floor even without take off the pants.

Jen: Asked them both, just said want get outside..want get outside. Give them both bedside toilet also didn't use, only know make trouble for all of us.

Jacoby: For cleaned the room, we didn't know put them both at where. Let them both wait outside, them both must go to mess up everything.

Britton: But fortunately had Danny, he froze them both, also made them both fainted.

Jen: Now dad mom said begin now, have any special day, no need ask them both anymore, just exclude them both.

Jacoby: Otherwise we bring Britney to see the doctor, look why she was vomiting on these few days in after the Christmas Day.

Britton: Britney said she was fine, she said just need to eat the medicine, she said probably just work pressure.

Jacoby: We all also had work pressure, but nobody's like Britney.

Jen: Now Britney is with Elsa together, hope Elsa can make Britney feel well.

Britton: Originally I want go wit Britney, but Elsa said she just wants with Britney, no man allowed.

Jacoby: Anyway now they both are in our mall, hope they can be relaxing.

And Britton, Jacoby and Jen are continue to chatting.

Market Mall, Afternoon

Elsa is waiting Britney at some of restaurant inside the Market Mall. And this time, Britney has come, and they both already not see each other for a week. And Britney sits, and Britney says

Britney: Sorry, just recently I went to WC, I have some uncomfortable, so let you waited for me.

Elsa: It's OK. Britton told me, after Christmas Day, you were vomiting until now still isn't stop. What happened?

Britney: I guessed just because work pressure, recently didn't eat so well, plus smell them four urinated and defecated so smelly, so all of things cause me to vomiting.

Elsa: What them both did again? Jodi said she wished you don't mad and sad in Christmas Day, normal day more not to.

Britney: Phoebe and Philip I knew them. But Scarlet and Scott, we tried to let them both Christmas with us, but you know what them both answered when we're asking, them both said Christmas Day just play the toys, and then yelled to get outside, made Phoebe and Philip followed them both. After Christmas Day, them four dared to urinate and stool inside the room on the floor, in so stinky environment, go so far as, them four still can slept on there without any confused. Gave them both bedside toilet, but them both also, all in all gave them both also just useless.

Elsa: For 4 of them to mad and sad really unworthy. Phoebe already didn't have any hope, except Philip, she won't to listen anyone, but Philip is her little brother, completely controlled by Phoebe. Scarlet and Scott, although I say like this, for Peterson will be so unfair, but I feel them both(Scarlet & Scott) also without any hope, unless them both can be changed, like first them both must know to admit the fault and apologize.

Britney: Humph, want them both admit the fault and apologize, already six weeks, them both were same, without any different.

Elsa: Britney, if you really want to teach, can teach the child like Alice, Aaron. But their parents would teach them. But now I am worrying about you, until now your vomiting still isn't stop. Jake and his parents know, they gonna worry you too.

Britney: Don't worry, now I eat the medicine, vomit should be disappear just soon.

Elsa: You know, maybe I can feel you were pregnant, but how's that possible, you still single, without any boyfriend, and you never have sexual, right?

Britney: Yeah, you right.

But Britney's heart doesn't think like that. Because 3 weeks ago, Britney was happening sexual with John, that time John had drunk. Few seconds ago, she listened Elsa said, and now Britney feels maybe she is pregnant, not because work pressure.

Elsa: You better go to hospital for check, at least can make sure do you alright?

Britney: Maybe I should go to hospital or clinic for body check and health, but wait for next week I and family back to St. Louis that time.

Elsa: OK, remember notice your health on daily. Oh right, what Christmas present you gifted to Jodi?

Britney: Just a pack of cosmetic. In fact I really no idea what I should gift her, so I gifted Jodi cosmetic, and that brand of cosmetic I gifted Jodi was just listed on market.

Elsa: OK…. Then what Jodi gifted to you?

Britney: Jodi gifted me two clothes, blue and white and two black pants. But after I tried, these clothes and pants really suitable for me. And what you gifted to Jake and what Jake gifted to you?

Elsa: I gifted him three necktie, different color. And Jake gifted to me studs earrings. Have two, one at home, another now I am wearing it, see.

Britney: Whoa, really awesome. Also this studs earrings really so suitable for you.

Elsa: Thanks. Beyond that, I have a question. Since I knew you begin, I had never seen you talk love with any boy/man, in fact you really don't like have boyfriend?

Britney: I know what you want to mean, but you husband Jake also asked me 2 weeks ago. Yes, before we're still in high school that time maybe I already fell in love on John, as for you asked me I don't like have boyfriend, no. Actually no matter in high school or university, had so much boys pursued me, they wanted to pursue me, but I rejected. But nor for all was John, who would have the first love, maybe some people would just first love already had marriage even already make up a family.

Elsa: Although Jake wasn't my first love, but he was my first boyfriend also he is my forever husband. Britton and Jodi they both also first love to each other. I don't know my big brother to Jen was first love or not, but Emma to Jacoby was first man she loves. Jacoby and Jen, one is your big cousin brother and one is your little cousin sister, you should know exactly before they both had girl/boyfriend or not,

Britney: Jacoby to Emma and Jennifer to Evan were first love, won't be changed.

Elsa: How about you, you and John completely are true love, match made in heaven. If this love can break up by Phoebe and Philip, then you both absolutely no way are lovers.

Britney: Assumption them both never ever existed, I really can intercourse with John without any issue, but just had them both, I and John together, we won't happiness.

Elsa: How could you think like that, John was never mind of them both.

Britney: Just because I knew he never mind, so I mind. Actually this world not just had me, so many girls/women he can be considering, except Anne. Anyone like you before, if he try, maybe you both would be together.

Elsa: If that time John really accepted me, then now everything will be changed. All in all, you and John are most suitable, time isn't waiting anyone, so don't waste any time, quickly go to find John and tell him 'I love you' or tell him about you feel on him.

Britney: Just talk later after next year.

Then Britney and Elsa are continue to chatting at the same time eating the lunch.

Foley home, Afternoon

Danny, Danielle, Fiona and Hillary have come, and Tucker said 'Finally we're met, welcome.' Then Tucker says to Fiona 'Almost 3 months ago, we'd seen each other.' And Fiona said she remember and Fiona also thanks he always supported her and Danny together, and Tucker said if Danny really loves her, of course he would support. And then 5 of them walk to living room and they're sitting on sofa and chatting. Tucker asks

Tucker: Hey, bro, these few days did Jazz and Sam have come to find you?

Danny: Already three weeks didn't see them.

Fiona: But two weeks ago Monday they both came, also brought Danny's parents together. They came to face-off with us, but they had no idea that time Danny wasn't there.

Tucker: Now looks like Sam still can't forget you, even she never think about it.

Danny: Yeah, Sam and Jazz always thought and always call Fiona is foxy girl.

Tucker: Then do you have the way to make Sam give up you?

Danny: I explained, told her also proved, but Sam never give up.

Hillary: Let your(Danny) ex-girlfriend looks you are the worse, bad man, unreliable person. Then she know, she will give up you.

Danielle: But Danny is good man.

Hillary: Just to pretend, you just need prove to your ex-girlfriend look how much bad are you.

Danny: How should I do? If Sam is not believe?

Hillary: Prove to your(Danny) ex-girlfriend look, how much bother you are. Give her to look, the girl for you just short time girlfriend. And I can help.

Fiona: I also can. I can pretend like you(Danny) betray me. Also we can find Maggie help.

Danielle: Just like give Sam look, how much girlfriend Danny also not gonna satisfy?

Hillary: Yes.

Danny: In fact, that's good idea, but if really want, we must do it just like real but not real.

Tucker: Then just take pictures, pictures just look like kiss but never kiss. And more important is, you(Fiona) must pretend to look like don't know everything what's going on.

Fiona: Then we purposely let them to look the pictures, then let them see Danny not just with me.

Hillary: You guys in Kansas City, which girls or women they both never see, can call them to help.

Danny: Kansas City, women have Britney, Elsa and Jodi. But Jazz and Sam had already seen them before.

Tucker: Just you girls help Danny should be enough.

Fiona: It's said that, you already quit the beef.

Danny: It's that true?

Danielle: Isn't it do for Hillary?

Tucker: No. But Hillary inspired me, let me felt eat the beef already feel tired, so I decided to quit, just unexpectedly dad mom also could quit the beef for me.

Danny: Before Christmas Day those few days, you(Tucker) were always teaching her(Hillary)?

Tucker: Yeah, anyway I so idle, my knowledge of technology also great, could teach Hillary what I understand.

Hillary: I was felt really interesting.

Tucker: Look, Hillary feels so interesting. Not like you(Danny) or Sam, just listened to me said about it already dozed off.

Fiona: Because Hillary favorites of technologies, so impossible she doze off.

Danielle: Exactly.

Danny: Where the place you(Tucker) were teaching her(Hillary)?

Tucker: Here(Living room).

Hillary: Yeah, here(Living room). Just look once already know.

Then five of them are continue to chatting.

Next day, Just past noon

Hathaway home

Every weekend for Hathaway family always is family day, that means everyone in weekend must together, one also can't leave. But now because Dylan and Emmy were always annoying want to meet with Scarlet and Scott, also Devon and Eden just know Peterson family already back to St. Louis, so they intended to secretly go to Peterson parent home but without their father permission. Dalton, Lexi and Emily also help them to let them can go to Peterson parent home. Originally everything goes very smooth, but suddenly when Devon, Eden, Dylan and Emmy want to walk outside home, Chris and Courtney are walking/crawling around, while Douglas and Karen still at room. In downstairs, Chris and Courtney are stop at 4 of them side, because them both want their uncle and aunt play with them, but Devon and Eden said they busy, Dalton and Lexi quickly to hugging Chris and Courtney, then once again 4 of them ready to go, but this time suddenly again Chris and Courtney are begin to crying, just unfortunately Douglas and Karen heard, so both elders quickly walk to downstairs look why Chris and Courtney are crying, but just coincidentally let Douglas sees his four children want to get out, and Douglas asked today is family day, where they want to go, then Devon and Eden answered they just want go out all at once to buy something, but who knows Dylan and Emmy to wear it, them both are yelling 'Scarlet, Scott.' So just let Douglas knows, originally 4 of them want go to Peterson parent home, and Douglas is scolding 4 of them, also called Dalton and Lexi bring Chris and Courtney back to room, then Dalton and Lexi are bringing Chris and Courtney back to room while them both are still crying. Dylan and Emmy are just keep annoying want to see Scarlet and Scott, but Devon and Eden said, they want to take advantage to make Jacoby and Jen fall in love on them, they said now they have rival in love, but Douglas said Jacoby and Jen already intercourse, do not go to disturb and ruin their love. Devon and Eden are keep saying, but Douglas says he doesn't want to listen, and he said, later wait for Chris and Courtney wake up, everyone go out to shopping and lunch. And Douglas walks away and Karen is following and she tells her children she will advise Douglas. Dylan and Emmy are still bothering Devon and Eden call them bring them both to meet with Scarlet and Scott, Devon and Eden call them both back to room, but them both still yelling and make Devon and Eden angry. They said Dylan and Emmy are moron, also they are blaming Dylan and Emmy so stupid, in their father face yelled want see Scarlet and Scott, and then Devon and Eden also walk away and leave them both, so Dylan and Emmy are just sitting on the floor crying, also knocking the floor say want meet with Scarlet and Scott. Douglas already angry, so only Karen comes to downstairs to coax them both.

Peterson parent home, Night

Johnson family has come to Peterson home. Before start dinner, Johnson ask did Britney feel well, vomiting has stop? And Bishop answered now Britney has still vomiting, not stop yet. And Elsa asks Britney do she still can eat the dinner, and Britney says should be can. After dinner, the neighbor Watson family without Carpenter has come, but not all of family member, just Josh, Jenna and Jillian. And meanwhile Theodore and Cathy are bringing Alice and Aaron to Peterson's neighbor home to playing with Carpenter children. When three of them come, Jacoby and Jen ask them where's Jim, and Josh answered Jim already went to find his classmate also best friend Rachel, then Jen said that's my middle name. And Josh asks Peterson about the dentist, he said before Peterson told him they will find a dentist give him know, where's he or she? Because Josh is want to become a dentist, so he wants to learn more. Then Evan and Emma said their father Ross is dentist, and Josh walks to Ross side and he asks Ross he is really a dentist, and Ross answered yes, I am. And Josh said 'Nice to meet you.' Also John asks can Ross teach him, and Ross said has student teach is his pleasure. Then Ross gives Josh his home and dental clinic address, call if they have time, can meet in these two place, and Ross will teach Josh, and Josh said when he has time, he will go to find him. Because Britney is still uncomfortable, so she has back to Jacoby and Jen home first, also Jacoby and Jen accompany her, originally Britton also want with her, but Britney called Britton to chatting with Elsa, stay here. Hillary and Leighton are chatting with Jenna and Jillian in Hillary's room, Hill and Logan with them, and they both with each other are playing. Britton, Evan and Emma are chatting in room of Jacoby, and Elsa she is walking to downstairs wants to drinking water, and then Elsa comes back to upstairs, when she wants back to Jacoby room, she sees Tony and Wendy are watching Phoebe and Philip at outside. Then Elsa walks to their side and asks

Elsa: Mr. and Mrs. Bishop, what you both are watching them both at outside?

Wendy: Sh…. Don't wake up Phoebe and Philip, them both are sleeping.

Elsa: Are them both gonna wake up by us?

Tony: You're right.

Elsa: Although I had some hate them both, but you both are them both parents, can go inside to look them both. Just Scarlet and Scott not sabotage.

Tony: Scarlet and Scott already fell asleep.

Elsa: Can I look them both few seconds?

Wendy: Sure.

Then Elsa looks them both sleeping position and she says position really ugly, Scarlet and Scott also, and Elsa also says Scarlet and Scott room also smelly, just same when first time she came here, no different as Phoebe and Philip room. And then Elsa says

Elsa: I back to Britton side with them first.

Wendy: Wait, Elsa, can we use your few minutes?

Tony: We both have something about Britney want to ask you.

Elsa: OK..

Lance and Candace room

Elsa: What you guys want to ask me about Britney?

Wendy: You know, now she's still vomiting, make all of us so worrying, but Britney still said she fine.

Elsa: I already called Britney to hospital check health of herself, Britney said when she back to KC, she will go to hospital for check.

Tony: We just afraid if Britney already know about her health problem but not tell us.

Elsa: Not at all. Although Britney always thought for people her care, she always never thought for herself, but Britney knows she has family, cousins and friends.

Tony: She is psychologist, know how to cover up her sad, is don't want all of us worry her.

Elsa: Britney is psychologist, but you both are her parents, just you guys look at Britney, did she happy just like before.

Wendy: All my fault, if wasn't me, more fond of Phoebe and Philip especially Phoebe, she wouldn't sad all of time.

Tony: Don't blame yourself, Wendy, I also not enough concern Britton, Britney or Fiona, just always care on Phoebe and Philip.

Elsa: Uncle, auntie, in fact Britney don't really care whether you guys love Phoebe and Philip more than her(Britney), Britton or Fiona. Britney sad and mad was because Phoebe never obedience, she alone retarded child but also made Philip same with her.

Wendy: Phoebe also didn't want like this, but she just born already didn't have any ideas, just know drink milk powder, suck pacifier, urinate, stool, crying and sleeping. But she would be like this all because us. I and Tony never educate her.

Elsa: Just Phoebe she didn't want listened on you. Even she didn't have any mind or ideas, but Phoebe she lived in your womb 10 months, learn the nutrition you(Wendy) gave her, even she(Phoebe) is the person most abnormal in worldwide, she can ignore uncle(Tony) you, but she can't do without any feeling to you, auntie. Phoebe never show the love daughter to mother, instead Britney told me, you(Wendy) hugged her want to coax her, but she was crying more loudly. Phoebe always pushed you(Wendy), also the Mother's Day, you went to accompany them both, but Phoebe also pushed you. I know as a mother, you felt Phoebe also didn't want to, maybe you felt she just accidentally, but I feel she was intentionally.

Tony: Actually I saw Phoebe pushed Wendy like that, I also sad. But….

Wendy: It was me, called Tony to forget it.

Elsa: In fact Britney really don't care how low IQ Phoebe and Philip are, just them both have a little obedience to you guys parents, she will be so glad, but that's impossible. I also sad for Britney, she was scolding Phoebe and Philip much time, especially Phoebe, but them both never listened. Britney said, since Fiona just age 7, for her(Britney), Fiona always helped Phoebe do everything. And then Philip born, she also together to helped them both. But them both never appreciate Fiona, instead always look Fiona like nothing.

Wendy: Britney most care person is Fiona, she saw Fiona always get annoying by them both, she would be furious, but we both still blamed Fiona. Sometimes, Fiona was helping them both, but Phoebe and Philip also had pushed Fiona, Fiona's dog Daniel saw, Daniel went to barking on them both, made them both to crying loudly.

Tony: We saw Phoebe and Philip were crying loudly, we blamed Fiona let Daniel to scare Phoebe and Philip.

Elsa: Uncle, auntie, the previous things, Britney already didn't care. Now she wants is can always with parents, cousins and friends together. Britney sees all of us good, she also feels good.

Tony: Thanks. Britney has the best friend like you, really happiness.

Elsa: Britney's friends not just me, had more people always support her. Moreover, I and Britney already knew each other close to 20 years. We're always classmates, just I don't know did Britton ever jealous on me before.

Wendy: Of course when Britney knew you begin, Britton already jealous. Originally Britton and Britney were sleeping at same room, 2 bed for 2 person. But when Britney age 5, she requested to sleeping by alone, but Britton didn't want, at last we come true request of Britney.

Tony: Britney never afraid sleeping by alone even just first day began, but Britton was always annoying want to sleeping with Britney at same room. We were using so much time to coaxed Britton just can make him fall asleep. From began, Britton was jealous you, but after he was begin to sad, because Britton felt he already had distance with Britney.

Elsa: And then at that time Britton went to find your parents and he said Britney don't want with him play anymore, also he was crying.

Wendy: At last just Britton misunderstood. Britney wanted Britton to know more friends, but that time Britton really couldn't know at least new friend, so Britney introduced you to let Britton know, and three of you were playing together, and that time Britton was happy again.

Elsa: Looks like Britton just like Fiona, they both are same, must want Britney on their side.

Wendy: Yeah, my three children really love each other.

Tony: No doubt about it.

Elsa: Phoebe and Philip also love each other, but Jodi said that's call sad, maybe just let them both separate for a while, them both already forget each other, I also felt like that.

Wendy: Perhaps Jodi right, after all them both just always short memory.

Elsa: Anyway, yesterday Britney told me about John, she also told Jake. I believed just soon your big daughter and John will talk love.

Tony: Really?

Elsa: Just need be patience, if true love, after all also will walk to love line together. Just don't like Jodi, always wants John and Britney quickly talk love to forced Britney.

Wendy: OK, we know. Thanks, Elsa, spent your few minutes to chatting with us.

Elsa: If nothing matter, I'm go to chatting with Britton, Evan and Emma first.

Tony: OK.

Elsa: And also, about Britney uncomfortable, don't tell Jake and his parents, lest they worry, just until Britney get well, don't let they know, I didn't tell Jake.

Tony: OK. We won't tell David.

Wendy: Or Judy.

Then after Elsa left the room, Tony and Wendy said to each other, they so envy Elsa and her parents, if Phoebe and Philip just only have passion, already enough but them both never gonna be. Meanwhile in Jacoby room, Britton, Evan and Emma are chatting, also waiting Elsa, and now they are chatting about….

Britton: This afternoon, after Alice woke, she hungry, so aunt Cathy went to make fruit for her.

Evan: How about Aaron?

Emma: And also Logan?

Britton: Because last night Logan was sleeping enough, so today he didn't afternoon sleep. Logan with Hill were playing at neighbor home. As for Aaron, when Alice just woke, he just fall asleep.

Evan: Continue.. You said auntie Cathy make the fruit for Alice.

Britton: Oh…. Then Alice was just eating 2 or 3, and then she remembered Britney, so Alice was screaming S. Britney, but Alice didn't see Britney, she stops eat the fruit and then walking around to find Britney, walk to upstairs open the room but didn't see Britney, and then go back to downstairs find. Aunt Cathy told Alice don't find anymore, but Alice persisted want Britney, Aunt Cathy told her(Alice) Britney was uncomfortable, but who knows, go so far as Alice said, have me, S. Britney will comfortable. Because Theodore also called Alice don't find, Alice couldn't see Britney, so she was crying. Uncle and aunt didn't want Alice to awaken Aaron, so they brought Alice to neighbor home let Alice calm down, don't always just think Britney.

Emma: Looks like Alice loves Britney is more than Aaron loves Britney.

Evan: Right, I agree.

Emma: Why Elsa still isn't back here?

Then Elsa back to room, and Britton asks

Britton: Why you took the water so long?

Elsa: Oh, just recently your(Britton) dad mom find me because they wanted to ask me about Britney.

Britton: Then what my dad mom asked?

Then Elsa joins three of them, and then Elsa is telling three of them about just recently what Elsa told Tony and Wendy, in fact just not much.

Next day, January 1st of 2017

Los Angeles, CA – Morning

Resort of LA

Wright(Duncan) family has gone out to LA mall. Just recently, Matt and Max were just drawing, but Meg wants Maggie accompany her drawing and painting together, at the same time Mike walked/crawled to Maggie side, but Mike wants Maggie with him to play his toys. While Meg and Mike refused to let each other with Maggie, so Meg told Mike 'Mike, I want drawing with big sister.' But Mike persisted not let Meg, so Mike was begin to crying, then Pamela came and ask what's happening, and Meg said Mike don't want let her play with big sister, then Mike still crying and yelling 'Sister..I..want..sister.' So Pamela called Meg just let Mike, and Maggie told Meg later she will play with her, but Meg didn't accept, also Meg was begin crying, she asked Mike for let Maggie with her, but on the contrary Mike was hugging more tightly on Maggie feet, so Meg continue of crying. Then Matt and Max are drawing, but they both heard Meg is crying, so they both quickly come to coaxed Meg and ask why Meg is crying, and Meg said 'Mike don't want let me drawing with big sister.' And then Matt and Max walked to Mike side and ask Mike to let go, but Mike didn't and instead Mike was screaming. Maggie also tried, she coaxed Mike and touching Mike head called Mike let go, but Mike still didn't want to let go, then Pamela called painting trio just let Mike. But Matt and Max said, Mike always occupy big sister don't let us play with her, also they blamed Mike to make Meg crying, but Pamela said Mike is still just baby, but Matt and Max just said Pamela eccentric, always just more fond on Mike. While Meg was still trying to let Mike let go Maggie, but Mike was keep screaming or otherwise crying. And then Duncan came, and he angry and said 'That's enough, whole family now go to mall.' Then Duncan hugged Mike and make him let go Maggie, and made Mike to cry, but Duncan was scolding Mike always just adhesion and occupy on Maggie, don't want share. Also Duncan said Mike just loves Maggie, not loves daddy and mommy or painting trio. And Pamela asked Matt and Max now they happy, and Meg didn't cry anymore, so Matt and Max were happy, and Pamela was carrying both of them, also Meg could with Maggie together, and Maggie was holding her hand, because Meg just age 4, afraid she gonna walk away, and Meg was happy while Mike still crying, Duncan and Pamela tried to coax Mike, use the pacifier also can't make Mike stop crying, but at last Mike also calm down and he was stop crying.

And now, Wright(David) family parents with children are chatting in resort. And Jodi is saying

Jodi: Before painting trio always said Maggie is bad big sister, and now three of them always want with Maggie together.

John: But Mike always occupy on Maggie, all the time must want Maggie with him.

Jake: Former Matt and Max were always blaming Maggie made Meg crying, and now they both blame Mike.

Jodi: Looks like Meg is more important for Matt and Max. Just Meg cried, they immediately appeared and coax Meg.

David: When you guys were young, you both(Jake & Jodi) for John were always quarreling, never talk to each other or get along.

Judy: Before John scolded awake you both(Jake & Jodi), you both always rushed John from each other side, and when I and you dad with John, you both also never get along with each other.

David: And now, Duncan and his family would move to new home after we back to KC. And we also gonna move to new home.

Jodi: So fast dad mom you guys bought that house.

Judy: Not that house, is are those house. I and you dad already bought Bishop's both sides neighbor house.

Jake: Just one of two already enough, why you(Jodi) asked for buy two?

Jodi: One can give you(Jake) and Elsa, another give John and Britney, isn't that good?

David: All in all, we will live new home as left of Bishop's home first, right just stay put first. When you(John) marry, that home will give to you.

Judy: Also tomorrow we back to Kansas City, and our current home will be last day we live.

David: Because we already sold the current home to new owner, they will move in at January 3rd.

Jodi: Think good about it, two days later we'll be Bishop new neighbor, we can see each other everyday. I and Elsa can with Britney together, you both(Jake & John) also can with Britton, and dad mom you guys can with uncle Tony and auntie Wendy always gather. Also John you and Britney would more closely.

Jake: But Britton and Britney aren't live with their parents.

Jodi: Anyway they both always back to parents home dinner.

John: Did Elsa know about new house?

Jodi: Elsa don't know, because if let Elsa know first, she would tell Britney and other them.

David: Two days later, we give Bishop a surprise.

Judy: It's time to outside. Jake, call your uncle or aunt, ask where are them.

Jake: OK, mom.

Then Wright(David) family has gone out to mall gather with their cousin together shopping at the New Year.

St. Louis, MO – Afternoon

After Chiefs won, everyone has adjourned. Britney is still vomiting, she is thinking about, maybe she is pregnant, but Britney don't want let anyone know she and John happened sexual one night stand before. Now Britney rests at room of Jen. Danny already with Danielle, Fiona, Hillary to Tucker's home. Before go, Danny asked the neighbor Watson second son Josh want to go with them, but Josh said he wants be absorbed in dental. Lance and Candace already with Tony and Wendy to their own mall, Lance and Candace brought Tony and Wendy and show them their own mall. Theodore and Cathy brought Alice and Aaron to neighbor home let them play with Preston and Trina. Leighton, Hill and Logan also followed, they are playing with Jenna, Jillian, Paul and Tiffany. As for Phoebe, Philip, Scarlet and Scott, just meaningless. Now Phoebe and Philip are sleeping, for Scarlet and Scott them both are just playing with each other without the fun. Two days later would be opening school day, for Scott, he is gonna go to school, but when Scott back from school, he also gonna lock back inside the room. As for Scarlet, she was suspended from school by cheated and plagiarism, so she would stay at room until March. At home, now just Britton, Britney, Jacoby and Jen. Because Britney rests at room and Jen accompany her, so they both are chatting in the room. Britton and Jacoby are chatting in living room.

Jen room

Britney rests but without sleeping, Jen says

Jen: Britney, now you are still vomiting. Truly did you really okay?

Britney: I'm fine, just work pressure. I believed I will get well soon.

Jen: Last two days you were saying like that, yesterday you also said like that, today also same. But now you are still vomiting, we really afraid your health have problem.

Britney: Don't worry, it should be just temporarily, if my health have problem, dad mom should tell me before. Besides I and Britton are twins, if my health have problem, then Britton also same with me, can't escape. But now Britton so well.

Jen: Always vomiting for so many women most can explained as pregnant, but until now you still haven't a boyfriend, also impossible have sexual, right?

Britney: Yeah, last 2 days Elsa also meant like that.

Jen: So sorry, Phoebe and Philip already made you so annoying, but now Scarlet and Scott also made you annoying. Scarlet and Scott we also couldn't make them both stop horseplay.

Britney: Don't say like that, Scarlet and Scott also my little cousins. Originally I thought just Phoebe and Philip worse, but unexpectedly Scarlet and Scott….

Jen: Scarlet and Scott had normal brain, but them both must made themselves worse, even to worst. We both and own big brother had independent, bought new home and live together. Although you and Britton not live with parents, but you both just like us, everyday back home dinner with parents, at least your dad mom have Fiona accompany them. But dad mom, just Scarlet and Scott, them both didn't even love and care on dad mom.

Britney: Although before just Scarlet and Scott live with your dad mom, but now your dad mom have Hillary and Hill, and then Leighton and Logan also.

Jen: Hillary, Hill, Leighton and Logan really love to live here, but they just afraid when uncle Robert and his new wife back here, they will bring them leave.

Britney: It will not. If uncle Robert really does, definitely is because afraid to make you guys trouble. Just like uncle Theodore and aunt Candace, before they back, they sent Aaron to KC and entrust us to take care Aaron, also they made illusion, let us thought uncle Aaron was really in jail, would stay at least 8-9 years. And then uncle Theodore was back, he also brought aunt Cathy and that time aunt Cathy was hugging on Alice. Originally they didn't want live with us was because afraid make us trouble, but at last we let them know we never gonna be trouble, so uncle and aunt stay with us.

Jen: Alice and Aaron really adorable.

Britney: Yeah, Alice much like aunt, and Aaron much like uncle.

Jen: In fact you guys and us had so many same places. Like, in KC, had a family daughters want to pursuing Britton and your lover John?

Britney: Anyway now Britton and Jodi will be marrying at next February, Anna never expect to sabotage. For John, everyone has wished I can quickly with John walk into love line.

Jen: Then just with John walk into love line, you both are really true love, don't because Phoebe and Philip.

Britney: Although I and John are true love, but did both of us are really lovers, we both together will happiness?

Jen: Why do you think so? You said until now he(John) still waiting on you, that means he never think for second, just first, and that first is you.

Britney: Why you can be so sure?

Jen: I believed when you drunk first time, he(John) took care you, when you drunk you already told him about your truth. Second time you drunk, I went to help you take the water, that time room just you(Britney) and him(John), I was heard also listening everything you both said to each other. That time he said won't let you go, because that time you drunk, want to kiss her, so he also tried. First time he(John) said didn't do it because he knew you dislike it, but second time he wouldn't care anymore, he was directly try to kissing you, but I stopped him. Assumption, if he(John) makes you pregnant, do you gonna angry?

Living room

Britton: At least you(Jacoby) and Jen always together, no matter is work or other. I and Britney since born already together with each other, but when we growth, I just knew originally I wasn't enough understand Britney.

Jacoby: Don't say like that. Britney has you(Britton), family, cousins and friends support and with her, she already happiness. As for Phoebe and Philip, just don't influenced by them both.

Britton: But Britney already got influence by Phoebe and Philip. If not for make grandpa wished come true, my mom wouldn't born them both, more not gonna to born Phoebe.

Jacoby: We also. Dad mom already promised grandpa before he passed away, because I didn't interesting of inherit the mall, so dad mom promised grandpa will born another son to cultivate him, let him inherit the mall. Finally, mom at age 42 had born Scott, but my mom also same like your mom, your mom wanted to make Phoebe happy, and my mom was for Scarlet. I and Jen never get along with Scott, Scarlet more impossible. We want get along with Scott but every time get prevented by Scarlet, and dad mom told us we're big brother and sister, just let little sister Scarlet. Results as Scott same with Scarlet.

Britton: At least now you and Jen have Hillary and Hill, and then plus Leighton and Logan. And they were being you and Jen like really big siblings.

Jacoby: Hillary is good daughter, since Hillary was baby, Hillary's mother already gave up her. Just like this, these 12 years she never had good life.

Britton: But Hillary came here, she was happy, instead more happy.

Jacoby: So many things could mean as fate. If uncle Robert didn't bankruptcy, he wouldn't divorce with Hillary's real mother, that mean Hillary and Hill would live the more miserable life.

Britton: But uncle Robert did, and now he is making the money in Mexico City, I believed uncle Robert will back soon.

Jacoby: Before Hillary was living with had mother also equal to no mother life, but now she is obedient girl. As Scarlet, dad mom always give her best, even my mom after born Scott, mom also let Scarlet to saw Scott first, let Scarlet and Scott to sleeping in a baby cot, but after small bed. When Scarlet was just baby, she just look I and Jen transparent, but that time she loved dad mom. But after she just saw Spongebob Squarepants one or two times, she already in too deep of Spongebob.

Britton: In too deep.. Why you not just say indulge.

Jacoby: Did you have listened the song 'Fight Song', song was sung by Rachel Plat..t..en.

Britton: I had. Should mean last year(2015) song, who's never listened.

Jacoby: Phoebe, Philip, Scarlet and Scott. For Scarlet and Scott, them both just had idea themselves call Scarlet and Scott, but them both didn't even remember them both middle name call Chloe and Christopher, even them both didn't remember them both surname is Peterson.

Britton: Them both will not just surname mean also didn't know?

Jacoby: Definitely didn't know or know but already forget.

Jen room

Jen: We really don't wish someday must send them both(Scarlet & Scott) to mental hospital live forever. But look at them both, just admit the fault and apologize to Hill, are these two really difficult? Even just for get outside, but them both unwilling to do.

Britney: At least Scarlet and Scott be unlikely, but Phoebe and Philip, if them both are keep going or worse, dad mom said if them both do, really no way must send them both to mental hospital, because can't educate them both.

Jen: I really don't know why that Hathaway family most little son and daughter could friend with Scarlet and Scott, for them both(Dylan & Emmy), Scarlet and Scott called the name also wrong. Usually Scarlet and Scott back, them both just know shower for whatever and then eat ice cream drink soda and watch Spongebob Squarepants, really never hear them both mention about them both had friend.

Britney: That simply can be justified, those two kids for Scarlet and Scott just the tools them both use at the school/class, Scarlet and Scott never look them both as the friend.

Jen: Don't say them both. That Hathaway family, came here and just let their babies and those babies were walking and crawling around. Baby boy 2 years old is walker also follower and baby girl 7 or 8 months, she is crawler. She was crawling and her big brother followed her every step.

Britney: So coincidentally. In KC, also had the Edwards family, they just had the business with dad mom, but they always came to home visit. Anna loves Britton, she knew Britton and Jodi will be marrying but she still try to break up. Anne loves John. Their middle son wants to pursuing Fiona, crazy. Those most little son and daughter, that son was always bullying Jodi little cousin brothers at school, that daughter was always bullying Jodi little cousin sister. And their eldest son didn't know to educate their son and daughter. Them both were just like you describe minute ago, baby boy is walker also follower, but he still not 2 years old yet, and baby girl is crawler, crawling around. Them both cried, their mother blamed us.

Jen: Unexpectedly we both family had so many same places. I and Evan have been together, but for John, I guessed he wouldn't love that woman you said. You should accept John, or you already had a secret boyfriend?

Britney: How could possible I have secret boyfriend, even my first love also I ain't start yet.

Living room

Britton: Jodi was first girl/woman I love, also she is last, won't have second. Although Jodi has some little unruly and unreasonable, but she also a kindness lady. She clever, also know think for people, but she has some anxious, because anxious, she forced Britney always dodge her before.

Jacoby: Emma also was the first girl/woman I love, also she is last, when she wants to marry, I will make her wish come true. Emma is really high curiosity lady, before we'd just intercourse, she always asked me, she so curiously why she could make me fall in love on her.

Britton: And how you answered it?

Jacoby: I always answered, because fate, the god let I saw you, and make me fall in love on you. How about you, before with Jodi, you were just always waiting on her?

Britton: Of course not. When Jodi said she wouldn't accept the boy/man younger than her, that time I knew I already no hope be her boyfriend. After also didn't have any girl can make me feel suitable. Until Jodi looked for me, she said want with me together to make John and Britney walk into love line, so we both joined hands together, but John and Britney still aren't walk into love line, I and Jodi had already been together. I and Elsa since age 5 began, we're already best friends.

Jacoby: Usually in drama episode, a man and a woman know each other so many years, begin as friends, then best friends, and then intercourse and last marriage.

Britton: But I and Elsa since age 5, I and Britney always with her, we both never gonna fall in love on each other, maybe we both just suitable on best friends, unsuitable be couple.

And this time Danny, Danielle, Fiona and Hillary are back, Britton and Jacoby see and ask why they already back just short time, and Danny answered they went to Tucker's home and they're chatting with Tucker, but they already back was because Tucker wants with his parents to go outside restaurant for shopping and then after shopping, dinner. Fiona asks where's Britney, and Britton answered now Britney rests at Jen room and Jacoby said needn't to worrying because now Jen is taking care on Britney also chatting with her. And Danny, Danielle, Fiona and Hillary are going to upstairs Jen room for look Britney and see whether she's okay.

Jen room

Jen: Someday we both will marry, then will have own family. Our big brothers are men, but we are ladies/women, someday we gonna pregnant, and then born the baby. If that time really come, we must with own husband to learn how to be good parents, educated own children. Or you don't like the children?

Britney: Of course not. But now I just age 24, born baby really too early.

Jen: Your mom born Britton and you(Britney) at age 24, my mom also born big brother(Jacoby) at age 24. But your mom was born the twins, although the probability is really low, but maybe you were inherited from your mother, also can born the twins.

Britney: Really low probability, I feel impossible.

Jen: You are woman, you just late born than Britton few minutes, even probability really low, maybe aunt Wendy really inherited to you. But just a question, if someday you really pregnant and fetus are twins, will you happy?

Britney: If really happen on me, of course I will happy, but I will so hard, just like mom. Although if I really do, I will feel hard, but I also feel happiness. Every parents want is look own children can growth with happiness and healthy.

Jen: You right, and..

And this time Danny, Danielle, Fiona and Hillary knocked the door and then come in. Fiona walks to Britney side and asks her did she(Britney) has feel better now, and Britney told Fiona she has feel better. Britney and Jen ask why 4 of them already back just short time, and they answered Britney and Jen same as few minutes ago they answered Britton and Jacoby.

Next day, Amity Park, Morning

Fenton Works

Sam comes to Fenton Works look for Jazz. Tomorrow is opening school day, and today is last day of holiday. And now Danny and Tucker already left Casper High, plus Jazz also gonna to the university, so now only Sam alone to attend the school, and Sam blamed all that foxy (so called by Jazz and Sam) fault, and Jazz meant Danny with that foxy he would feel so boring. And Jazz also said, when Danny feels more and then more bored, and then Sam said look how much time that foxy with her cheap family and cousins can arrogant, because Danny always just belongs to me.

St. Louis, MO – Noon

Peterson parent home

Danielle with Britton, Britney, Fiona, Jacoby, Jen and Hillary already went to Busch – Stadium to watching the winter – classic between the rivalry Blackhawks at Blues, although Britney is still non stop vomiting yet. Meanwhile at home, Tony and Wendy are preparing back their home, Britton, Britney and Fiona they are back at tomorrow, Fiona would miss opening school day, Britton and Britney will write the letter to school. Danny is gonna attend the high school tomorrow, so Danny back with Tony and Wendy. For Scarlet and Scott, them both were just fall asleep while an hour ago breakfast, cried, urinated and school. After back, Phoebe will just always stay at home, Bishop(Without Philip) really helpless for Phoebe, and tomorrow Philip gonna attend school. Theodore and Cathy are also preparing back to KC, Alice is non-stop yelling want to see Britney, and Theodore is coaxing her. For Aaron, since he woke, he felt itchy, until now Aaron is still scratch itch, Cathy is help Aaron itching. An hour later, Bishop families have left, said bye to Peterson family, also Bishop want Peterson help them to say bye to Jacoby, Jen and Hillary. And Peterson also said when they have free time, they will flight to Kansas City for visit. Meanwhile in Scarlet and Scott room, Phoebe and Philip already left, but them both didn't even care and notice, them both are just sitting on the floor and playing with each other without fun. Tomorrow Scott will back to school, after missed 2 months, but when Scott back, he also gonna force back to room lock with Scarlet. For Scarlet, because she was suspended from school until March, so when Scott in school, she will keep lock inside the room. Also tomorrow Logan is gonna attend the preschool for first time, and now Leighton is help Logan to choosing most suitable clothes and pants for Logan, and Logan looks happy can go to school.

Kansas City, MO – Night(8pm)

Wright home

Wright families are back, originally they intended wait for Elsa, but she sent message tell them she already arrived, now she is at her cousin home, so Jake already went to Johnson home take Elsa. Now Duncan is talking to Mike, and Duncan wants Mike don't always adhesion and occupy Maggie, but Duncan feels maybe Mike can understand, and Mike does. Duncan said don't always occupy sister and not let Matt, Max or Meg with Maggie, but Mike just heard he begins crying, look he was understand what Duncan said. When Mike cried, Pamela quickly to look, and Pamela asked Duncan what he said to Mike, and Duncan answered, he also said unexpectedly Mike could understand what he said. Then Duncan and Pamela have done all they could to make Mike stop crying, and Mike does and now Mike is fall asleep and sleeping with sweet. Inside second empty room, Maggie, Matt, Max and Meg are together. Maggie is choosing the clothes and pants for painting trio, and Maggie tells painting trio must hardworking to study, don't use the study time to draw and paint in class, and painting trio said they know. Also Maggie tells Meg, now she is attend kindergarten, so already no more napping time, so Maggie tells Meg, don't sleep at the class, must sleep early, if not you would feel tired and doze off at class. Then Pamela comes in, and Matt, Max and Meg walk to Pamela side and ask, when they will move to new home, and Pamela answered tomorrow after school they will begin to live in new home. But Meg says, she wants to stay here, can with big sister and brothers, also has sister Jodi. Then Pamela said anytime they can bring Meg come here, also Pamela asks Meg why she hasn't say little brother, and Meg says Mike always adhesion and occupy on big sister, and Pamela tells painting trio, Mike is just baby, we should more understanding Mike. Then Pamela calls them prepare to sleeping, tomorrow gonna attend school must be spirit, otherwise will sleep at the class.

David, Judy, Jodi and John are enjoying the last day live at this home, tomorrow after their cousin move to new home, new owner will move in, and they will move next to Bishop's home. Although they had not willing to, but no way because move to new home more better. And now Jake and Elsa are back, but Elsa still not know yet about move to new home, and they intended tomorrow give Elsa surprise. Jake and Elsa come, and they ask Elsa how is Elsa's cousin Johnson family going, and Elsa says just usually, tomorrow Ronald will back to high school teaching, Lara will back to salon work, and Ronald already help Nate finished the formalities, so tomorrow Nate will begin to attend the high school. Nick will back to school for 4th grade, and Neil will be attend the elementary school as kindergarten, Lara told him in kindergarten, no more napping for him, but Neil just care, he asked parents tomorrow he attend the school, will he see Meg, so Elsa told him probably, also maybe Neil and Meg will be classmate again. Only Johnson worry about is Nicole, originally nobody take care her, parents work and big brothers to school, fortunately Lara already called to Cathy ask her, and Cathy answered she can take care Nicole. Then Elsa means Nicole can't be alone, she must has the playmate and Nicole already had. Then Wright ask Elsa about Bishop, and Elsa said in St. Louis, she(Elsa) already met Bishop, and they're fine, everything's OK. Also Elsa tells Wright, today Tony and Wendy already back here also brought Phoebe and Philip, but Britton, Britney and Fiona back here tomorrow, Fiona would miss opening school day, but no influences, Britton and Britney will help Fiona write the off day letter to school. But Elsa didn't tell Wright even Jake about Britney vomits, because Elsa don't want they worry. And Elsa wishes tomorrow Bishop siblings back, Britney can feel so well, and Wright needn't to know, and everything back to fine.

The End

Next day

Adults are working and teenagers/children are studying in school. As for Philip, he went to school but still learn nothing, he was just sleeping at school and bothered the class and yelling want the milk. For Phoebe, when she woke, she didn't seen Philip and she was crying loudly, but after breakfast, urinated and stool she fell asleep again. Until when Philip back home, he was still crying loudly, but until Phoebe and Philip saw each other, them both stopped crying few minutes and they're playing with each other but when them both were eating the lunch, them both cried loudly again. After lunch, urinated, stool and then fell asleep again. Wright and Elsa already moved in their new home next to Bishop's home. When Danny with Tony and Wendy back home, saw the new neighbors are Wright and Elsa, three of them so surprised, but they also happy and welcome Wright and Elsa. Few minutes later, Britton, Britney and Fiona are back, when they know the new neighbors are Wright and Elsa, three of them also same surprised as Danny, Tony and Wendy, they also happy and welcome them. As for Theodore, Cathy, Alice and Aaron, today was Alice first day ever attended the school. Begin school, she felt uneasy, but after had other students get along with Alice, just made her felt so free. Fortunately Alice didn't at school or class yell for S. Britney so-called by Alice. As for Aaron, yesterday he was itch, and then scratched itch. And today Aaron got health chickenpox, that means now Aaron has isolated alone in empty room, but Cathy will help Aaron on timing. Aaron will not be appeared at least three weeks, most as a month. If near and get touch by Aaron, that person will be infected from Aaron, so except Cathy, nobody can near him, most as just can look him at far side. Theodore is taking care on Alice, because Alice wants play with Aaron but couldn't. Wright still aren't know yet about Britney vomits, but unless Britney is stop vomiting, otherwise can't conceal it, just probably few days later Wright will know Britney is uncomfortable.


End file.
